


Tears

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Parental Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson in Love, Sherlock in Love, Sleep, What Have I Done, john in love, what was i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock sobs. John cares for him in his own way.





	

Sherlock sobs.

This surprises John, and he thinks that in his head he has labelled Sherlock as being the rock of the two, the one who most often supports the other of their unique duo. The one who shoves aside their own emotions for the sake of the other.

Gently, John leads him into the police car; Lestrade is the only one in it, and from his understanding nod John knows that he understands, because he instantly begins driving them home, no questions asked. Not even about why Sherlock's crying [and John can tell that he's desperate to ask.]

When Lestrade pulls up outside Baker Street, he chooses not to ask questions. Just whispers, "I hope he can feel better soon," in John's ear. Then he pulls away, leaving the two of them stood outside in the dark. 

"Come on, Sherlock, get inside," John whispers quietly, and when Sherlock is unresponsive he gently takes the detective's hand and pulls him in slowly, almost painfully aware that the detective is worlds away from him. The soldier (and they both are, now, he assumes) gently takes them both home, and when Sherlock collapses onto the ruined couch in their bombshell apartment (Euros having ruined it with a patience grenade) John collapses with him, a silent, steady anchor for the man to cling onto.

And Sherlock falls asleep.

John takes it in stride, knowing he's probably sobbed himself exhausted. The detective's head droops onto his, thick, dark curls tangling together. John gently runs his fingers through Sherlock's hair, humming a soothing lullaby under his breath, feeling Sherlock become relaxed under his touch. 

He doesn't know why Sherlock is upset, but he knows he will do his best to make Sherlock feel better. All John wants is for Sherlock to be happy, but happiness never seems to bless him with his presence (nor does hope.)

And if they won't give Sherlock what he deserves, then John definitely will.

John gently kisses the top of Sherlock's head, muttering a "Sleep well, Sherlock," under his breath as he feels sleep claim him.

-

When John wakes up, he hears footsteps pacing the room and Sherlock's annoyed rambling. He decides to let Sherlock vent without his knowing John can hear.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Sherlock whispers, as if he actually blames himself. "You shouldn't have fallen asleep, Sherlock, and you shouldn't have dragged John with you. It's obvious he doesn't love you in the same sense you love him." 

Understanding dawns on John. Sherlock loves him. Sherlock loves him more than in a platonic sense. John's fine with it, he finds. Part of him has always loved Sherlock in more than a friendly way. 

Sherlock comes to a stop, presses his head to the wall and steadies himself, placing a fist against it. "He couldn't love you. You're too much of a freak for him to love you, Sherlock Holmes. So stop trying to convince yourself that your silly, childish fantasies could happen, when they quite obviously can't. Stop trying to convince yourself you can tell him." 

John walks over to him, silent, and wraps Sherlock in a hug. The older man tenses, John knows he feels terrified. 

"It's okay, Sherlock," he says, his quiet words loud loud loud in the tense silence which has settled over their home. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm not leaving, and I never will."

Sherlock turns round; John gently takes his hands. He runs his fingers over them, gently tracing circles, mapping them out, before lifting one up to press a kiss to it. He can almost feel his shock at the physical contact.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> fluff for you guys after my last oneshot. reviews please?


End file.
